


In Sibbe Gerest

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morgana is queen, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle for Camelot Arthur dies and Morgana gains her throne. Merlin, swallowed with grief, risks his life, confronting broken, bitter Morgana and offers a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sibbe Gerest

"All of my memories keep you near  
In silent whispers, my silent tears."  
\- Within Temptation (Memories)

 

        Merlin was going back to Camelot. His world has fallen to pieces. He had no reason to care for his life. He lost his reason to live when Arthur died in the battle. No matter what will happen to him, he has to try to persuade Morgana. Only his magic powers and the incantations of the High Priestess _together_ might have broken the fate gone wrong.  
         The guards at the gate cornered him with their pikes. Merlin could have eliminated them with a single flash of gold in his eyes, but he lifted his hands above his head. „I give up under one condition,“ he said quietly, but slowly and clearly. „I need to see Her Majesty first.“

         Merlin was dragged into the throne room. Morgana was sitting on the throne, her eyes gazing into nowhere, her fingers twiddling with her hair absentmindedly. Helios cleared his throat and Morgana jerked. Her eyes widened with rage and fear when she saw whom Helios had just brought... Emrys! „You can not defeat me now, Merlin. I am the High Priestess of the Old Religion. No one, not even you can harm me now.“ Morgana's heart was set on fire of wrath and broken hatred. „But I can harm you...“ Morgana's eyes gave a golden gleam and she sent a murderous spell towards Merlin. Merlin crossed his arms on his chest and broke Morgana's spell easily. „I did not came to fight, Morgana,“ he said. „I want to make a deal.“ Morgana was sitting on her throne, majestic, but apparently broken, consumed by wrath and grief. „I do not make deals with the enemies of mine!“ Merlin's words were silent, but ran through Morgana's heart as the spears of ice. Her eyes sparkled with tears when Merlin whispered his offer. „If is that so,“ Morgana murmured, her voice full of tears which were sparkling in her eyes, „I am lead to believe we have come to the point of agreement.“

  
         Two solely figures were slowly creeping towards the ruins of Idilshoras. Morgana was walking first, her head bent down, her heart heavy with hope she feared to feel. If Merlin's plan won't work, she will break down again. They both had a chance to be with their beloved ones in this world.  
         They entered the noble halls of Idilshoras and Morgana's heart dropped into her abdomen, burdened with apprehensions and sorrowfull memories. She wasn't sure if Merlin feels the same, but what she knew for sure was he is grieving for Arthur just like she is for Morgause. They were on the same boat... and Morgana didn't even feel the urge to slay him anymore.

         The ancient ruins were swamped with magic. Morgana could feel the stream of the power of the gods running through the ground beneath her feet. She literally felt magic coursing through her veins, stronger than ever before. She was able to transport physical reality already. But she needed Emrys to bring the souls back from the dead.  
         Morgana whispered ancient spell and two bodies appeared on the altar. When she saw the wound in Morgause's chest, her legs betrayed her and she dropped to her knees. She felt Merlin helping her to her feet. Tears were sparkling in his eyes as well... „Let's do this, Morgana,“ he whispered, broken with grief and willing to embrace Arthur alive again. Morgana felt pity for their friendship that has died... she had forgiven him and forgiven her brother as well. But tonight she sees either Merlin, either Arthur for the last time.  
         Morgana and Merlin began to murmur the ancient enchantments in simultaneous voice. The ruins were shaking as the spirits risen from the graves were dragged around to fit into the bodies. The black sky sparkled with gold like at midday and the load thunder roared.  
         Arthur opened his eyes and gasped for breath. He was laying on the altar, breathing heavily, throwing confused looks all around. Then he noticed Merlin and caressed his cheek, feeling smile carved into his features. Arthur sat up and softly kissed Merlin's shivering lips, wiping the tears from his eyes. Merlin trembled, his heart racing when he saw Arthur breathing again. He almost feared to believe that until he felt Arthur's lips pressed against his one more time and he knew this really was Arthur, living, breathing, the Arthur he had remembered, the Arthur he loved, the Arthur who had proposed to him, but perished before the wedding... Merlin knew such gratitude flooding his heart he united his lips with Arthur's, stumbling out to the meadow outside the shrine. Arthur planted soft kisses over Merlin's cheeks and lips and his hand ran over Merlin's breasts until he found Ygrainne's ring hanging on the lanyard around Merlin's neck. Arthur carefully took the jewel from Merlin's neck and dropped to his knees. With tears filled eyes Merlin watched Arthur putting the ring upon his finger. „I asked once and I ask again... Merlin, will you marry me?“ Merlin's lower lip was shivering as he dropped to his knees and softly kissed Arthur's lips. „I've said it before and now I'll say it again,“ replied Merlin, caressing Arthur's hand and stroking his hair. „I crave for nothing but becoming your husband.“  
         Arthur smiled and locked his lips into Merlin's one more time.

         Morgana caught a glimpse of Arthur rising with a corner of her eye, but she didn't really care. She wished Morgause's breast to rise with breath once again... She was trying to force it to rise once again. Morgause's body was laying on the pale marble, cold, motionless, without a single sign of life. The spell was not powerful enough. Morgana felt scorching emptiness. She made no attempt to take Arthur's life again or to slay Merlin. She broke down, falling to her knees in tears. Emrys had decieved her... and she was hoping... hoping so hard!

  
         Morgana was shaking with silent sobs. Was she being punished for the evil that has consumed her? It wasn't her fault! She had no other choice but perishing... The world had made her what she was. A broken, bitter killing machine... her wrath was ridden with the agonizing pain consuming her from the inside. When it began, she didn't want to hurt anyone... She just wanted what everybody wants... freedom... recognition... love... possibility to live without constant fear of being punished for what she was born with...  
         Morgana felt a hand on her shoulder. „Do it,“ she cried. „I gave you what you wanted. Finish me and have your kingdom!“ When Merlin kills her, at least she will clasp Morgause in her hands once again... But there was no strike coming. The hand on her shoulder was comforting, soft, warm... Too much resembling of Morgause's. Morgana allowed the hot tears to crave wrinkles into her face. Nothing mattered. Merlin was reunited with Arthur and she was lost... abandoned... desperate... forlorn. She has lost her light that guided her to Morgause.  
         „Morgana,“ the soft voice whispered into her ear, „my dearest sister.“ Morgana turned around, lifting her eyes. Morgause was standing in front of her, alive and in full bloom, scarless, beautiful as before, a soft teasing smile playing on her lips, her golden tresses falling down to Morgana's chest as she was bending down.  
         „Morgause,“ whispered Morgana quietly, tears still stealing her cheeks away. She wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. She couldn't make a sound... so she did the best she could, locking her lips into Morgause's, drowning in the kiss, hoping she's not dreaming, and if so, she wanted never to wake up.

         Arthur and Merlin appeared in the gates, their hair messy, still blushing with bliss, lips swollen from kisses. Morgause jerked, preparing her protective spell, but Morgana quickly bit on her lower lip and traced the path over cheek towards ear: „It's okay, my beloved. They helped me to bring you back.“ Morgause extinguished the flame in her palm, soothed by Morgana's enchanting voice. The younger sorceress was caressing the side of blonde's neck with her lips to assure her there's no harm coming to her.  
         Arthur offered his hand to Morgana: „Peace?“ he asked. „We can share kingdom... and I will cancel the law against sorcery.“ Morgana looked into Morgause's eyes, knowing she can read her mind. Morgause slowly nodded. Fuck the plans and fuck the past, she only craves for Morgana. „Raise sorcery out of illegality,“ said Morgana, still caressing Morgause's shoulder, „and keep the throne for you and Merlin. I don't want it anymore... I just wanna be myself,“ Morgana turned towards Morgause and softly kissed her again, „with you.“

"No one can free you now  
From the chains around your heart"  
\- H.I.M. (This Fortress Of Tears)


End file.
